Remember
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: A sequel to Rewritten, Formerly 'Memories'. This can stand alone without it, but its best to have read it for clarification.PostMusical, Gelphie. After a nightmare, Glinda reminisces about Elphie. Slight angst, happy ending.


Memories

-

Alright, here's a follow up to my other Gelphie Story, Rewritten. I hope that everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story.

-

_"__Hide yourself."_

_Thump thump_

_"Hide."_

_A kiss on the fore head._

_"I love you Glinda."_

_THUMP THUMP_

_"I always will."_

_Muffled yells._

_**CRASH**_

_"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH-"_

_-_

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Glinda the Good screamed. She panted, as she found herself covered in a cold sweat. The blonde pushed her hair back; it had fallen into her face sometime during the night.

It was that damn dream again. No, not a dream- a nightmare. The same nightmare that she had been having, since the day that Elphaba had died. The day that she had finally realized, after so many years, that she loved her, and desperately wanted to tell her so.

But Elphie was gone.

She sighed. She couldn't help but smile humourlessly. How would the people react, if they knew that she was having NIGHTMARES about the Witch's death, much less knew about her romantic feelings for the Witch?

Glinda rolled out of her soft, four poster bed. Pulling on her silk robe, she sighed once more.

She walked over to a window, and opened it. If you looked through it, you would have a magnificent view of the Emerald City, but she wasn't looking for sights at that moment. All she wanted was the cool, night air, and the breeze that came with being up so high in the Wizards- no. Her palace.

Glinda folded her arms on the Window ledge, and rested her chin on them. She always did this whenever she had the nightmare, which was more often than not.

Some days, Glinda just wished that she could clear her old best friend's name. Just wished that she could yell to the people, "She was never wicked! If you were to call someone that, then it should have been the Wizard!"

But no. She had made a promise to Elphie, before she-

'_No_.' Glinda chided herself, as she felt the familiar sting of tears reach her eyes. '_Don't think about __that_. _All you'll do is end up making you more depressed than before. Don't think about it. _'

She knew it was impossible though. She was always thinking about it. She knew, because every single day, she felt the pain of losing her. The pain of losing her best friend for life, the pain of losing someone she loved. It gave her more pain than any physical injury.

Whenever Glinda was at the window after her nightmare, the cool air cleared her mind, and chased away all of the horrible feelings left from the nightmare. But it usually ended up bringing back mistakes.

There were many. But the one hat stood out the most, was-

"_Glinda- come with me. Think of what we could do; together."_

If she only hadn't been so selfish, all those years ago! She should have gone with Elphaba. She should have left with her, on that broomstick, to make a difference in Oz, to stand up with Elphie, and support her, and do good, with Elphaba by her side.

But she was scared.

She was scared of leaving her life; she was scared of being branded as evil;

She was scared of losing everything she had ever known, and beginning anew.

'_Maybe,' _Glinda thought, '_maybe__, if I went with her, things wouldn't be as they were today. Maybe if I were with her, she would still be alive, and maybe I wouldn't feel as empty as I do now.'_

Glinda sucked in a deep breath, and gritted her teeth. There was no point in thinking this. She could think of it all she liked, but she could never turn back time. She couldn't right her mistakes. What would Elphie say if she saw her, sulking?

Of course, Elphie couldn't see her. But she could see Elphie. Every time she closed her eyes in fact.

Because every single time she did, she saw all the memories of her and Elphaba. But unlike her mistakes, they were always good memories.

Glinda closed her eyes. Especially one in particular.

_-_

_"Don't cry Glinda." She whispered hoarsely. Reaching out an emerald hand, she brushed away her tears. "Please don't cry."_

_Glinda could only shake her head, her efforts to answer in vain. Her throat tightened almost painfully, and more tears spilled down her cheeks._

_The blonde felt Elphaba tilt her chin up, bringing her face closer to her green one. Through her blurred vision, she swore that she saw tears glittering in the other woman's own brown eyes._

_"Please." She said again, her voice cracking, before she leaned in, and placed her lips on Glinda's own_

-

Glinda's eyes snapped open, as she realized something.

_…__ Reaching out an emerald hand, she brushed away her tears. "Please don't cry."__…_

But Elphie would have been hurt if she had wiped away her tears….wouldn't she?

Glinda closed her eyes again, and concentrated. No….no, She had seen her hands clearly after the tears were gone…and Elphie was in no physical pain. It didn't look at all if she was melting.

_'So that must mean…'_

"She's alive!" Glinda shouted joyfully. She opened her eyes, as a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face. Elphaba had survived! She had probably left for her own safety after the witch hunters finally came to Kiamo Ko.

Glinda laughed in glee, as she began to dance around her room in happiness. She twirled around, and leapt everywhere, until she collided with something.

She nearly fell to the floor, from how hard she fell into it, but she was caught by it in time.

But….there was no one else but her last time she checked, and she didn't hear her door open, so…

Glinda slowly looked up, into warm, laughing brown eyes. A verdant hand cupped her cheek, and a familiar voice chuckled,

"Good evening, Lady Glinda."


End file.
